


Jefe

by Endora89



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-27 21:45:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16710613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Endora89/pseuds/Endora89
Summary: Alberich trabaja en un Bufete bajo las ordenes de Hilda y un caso lo acercara a esa persona que ha sido su amor en secreto desde hace tiempo.





	Jefe

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masami Kurumada. Hago esto sin fines de lucro.
> 
> Este fanfic fue escrito para u evento del Foro Saint Seiya Yaoi.

  
  
  
  
Esta oficina por la mañana siempre es un desastre, las secretarias corriendo por todos lados con papeles en la mano, la recepcionista hablando por teléfono cual Eminen cantando alguno de sus éxitos… Amo este maldito bufete.  
  
  
Soy abogado Junior, aún no he subido de puesto, pero sé que podré hacerlo, después de todo ya sobreviví a la temida Hilda Arud, que aquí en el Bufete era comparada con Miranda Priestly, el diablo en el tribunal. Es una mujer aguerrida eso no se puede negar, ha sabido hacerse un lugar aquí, y se rumorea que los dueños piensan hacerla socia.  
  
  
Los dueños de este Bufete son Sage y su hermano gemelo Hakurei Andersen. Su madre es de un país llamado Bután, pero su padre es noruego, tienen unos rasgos faciales bastante interesantes.  
  
  
Hilda es mi mentora y aunque es muy estricta la verdad es que no pude encontrar a alguien mejor, soy respetado por el sólo hecho de ser su pupilo y asistente, ningún asistente le dura así que lo hago yo, que ya le agarre el modo.  
  
  
Los hijos gemelos de Sage trabajan aquí son mis superiores, Syd y Bud Andersen. No me desagradan ¿Cómo lo harían si serán mis futuros jefes? Pero me gustaría tener las facilidades que ellos han tenido para estar aquí, no tienen que preocuparse por subir de puesto como yo.  
  
  
-Ey Dahl… -una chica bajita se me acerca con una pequeña torre de carpetas en sus manos.  
  
  
-Dime Lyfia ¿Qué paso? –me detengo y coloco las manos en mi cintura, si quiere ayuda que me la pida.  
  
  
-¿Podrías entregarle esto a Hilda? Son las copias que me pidió para la reunión de las diez, Astlyr necesita ayuda en la recepción.  
  
  
-¿Otra vez? –digo tomando las carpetas con desgana- Ya deberían contratar a otra recepcionista.  
  
  
-Es lo que yo digo, pobre Astlyr, siempre llena de trabajo.  
  
  
-Y tú siempre ayudándola… - y no lo digo como un cumplido o solidaridad, aunque la sonrisa y mirada de Lyfia me dice que lo tomo así. Simplemente estoy harto de hacer las labores de secretaria también.  
  
  
-Lo solicitaremos en la reunión de empleados de este mes ¿Firmas la petición?  
  
  
-Por supuesto.  
  
  
-Bien, la llevare después. –me sonríe amablemente y se marcha a recepción.  
  
  
Este mes no me han dado ningún caso (suelen darme los más sencillos), pero he estado ayudando a Hilda con una importante demanda, estamos en negociaciones, si no se resuelve todo para principios de la próxima semana iremos a juicio. Mentiría si dijera que espero que se resuelva, lo que más me gusta es ir a juicio.  
  
  
Todo transcurre normal, la reunión ha ido bien y a la hora del almuerzo he comido con Siegfried y Syd, extrañamente Syd siempre quiere comer con Siegfried… me reservaré mis comentarios sobre eso, pero no es normal. Como sea a mí me sirve.  
  
  
-¿Ya se enteraron? –Mime llega de sorpresa y hace que casi me trague mi cuchara.  
  
  
-Es obvio que no. –le respondo, él es asistente de Sage y Hakurei, sabe cosas que nosotros ni en sueños nos imaginaríamos.  
  
  
-La empresa de seguros H.K. ira a juicio, un asegurado trato de estafarlos y el mismísimo Hakurei se encargará. Supongo –volteo a verme- Que ya sabemos quién será su mano derecha en el caso –se refería a Hilda obviamente- y quien estará también apoyando con él. –me dirigió una mirada significativa, mi cerebro hizo un gran clic, ese iba a ser yo, si es que Hilda me dejaba participar.  
  
  
Los jefes rara vez entraban en los casos, eran más bien los asesores, eran casi como Dioses que vigilan que sus representantes hagan todo como se debe.  
Pero la aseguradora era, según sé, uno de los primeros clientes del Bufete, por lo que después de más de treinta años, tenían que tener privilegios, como que los jefes se hicieran cargo de su caso personalmente.  
  
  
Estuve pensando en eso todo el día, ¿Sera que Hilda me deja participar? Ese sería un gran paso en mi carrera.  
  
  
-Alberich –Hilda me llamo por el interfon- Ven ahora. –inmediatamente me puse en pie.  
  
  
-Dime Hilda –cerré la puerta tras de mí y pude ver como ella se estaba colocando el pesado abrigo negro sobre su vestido azul marino.  
  
  
-Debo de irme temprano hoy –Hilda era de las que siempre se iba tarde, por ende yo también.- Es cumpleaños de mi hermana y no puedo faltar. Dejaría a cualquier persona plantada por trabajo, excepto a ella. –asentí.  
  
  
-¿Quieres que me encargue de algo? ¿Qué necesitas? –quizá que pidiera un pastel, o una compra de regalo a último minuto-  
  
  
-Estoy segura que ya sabes lo del caso de la aseguradora H.K. Es un completo secreto aún, por lo tanto, medio Bufete debe estar enterado. –sonrió con malicia, a pesar de su tierno rostro esta mujer poseía una perspicacia y cierta malicia que la hacían la mujer más sensual del lugar. No pude más que regresarle una sonrisa maliciosa.- Eso me esperaba, bien. Hakurei me ha pedido que le lleve unos documentos que revisará en privado además de unos videos mostrados como evidencia de parte de H.K.  
  
  
Si, casi me daban ganas de saltar en mi lugar, eso significaba que la víbora de Mime tenía razón e Hilda será la mano derecha de Hakurei en este caso. Sentí un estremecimiento de profundo placer.  
  
  
-Necesito que se los lleves –continuo y mi felicidad se vio cortada de tajo.  
  
  
-¿Tu no lo harás?  
  
  
-Te acabo de decir que es cumpleaños de mi hermana, tengo todo listo y ella me esperan en casa. Aquí te dejo la dirección, pide un taxi y cárgalo al Bufete. Posiblemente Hakurei se moleste conmigo –se encogió de hombros y después se colgó su bolso- Quizá me castigue no llamándome para el caso, pero da igual, no puedo faltar a esto. Si te pide ayuda, haz todo lo que te diga. No te molestes en volver aquí, si él te necesita te quedas ahí, para volver a tu casa si se hace muy tarde vuelve a cargar un taxi al Bufete, incluso puedes dormir en un hotel de esos empresariales, lo que sea.  
  
  
Se encamino a la puerta y sus zapatos de taco alto resonaron por la oficina.  
  
  
-Serás mi representante ante él, no me hagas quedar mal. Si todo sale bien, será muy benéfico para ti.  
  
  
La puerta se cerró y yo me quede parado ahí con la boca abierta, pero sin decir una sola palabra mientras el sonido de los tacones de Hilda se iba haciendo cada vez más imperceptible.  
  
  
Llame a un taxi y lo espere en la recepción, llevaba en mi maletín los papeles y la usb donde estaban los videos, no podía evitar pegar el maletín contra mi pecho. Lyfia y Astlyr me despidieron cuando llego el taxi a por mí, le di la dirección y me senté en la parte de atrás.  
  
  
Veía las luces por la ventana. No sabía ni que pensar de todo eso, me tomo por sorpresa. Hilda era una guerrera en su trabajo, pero por todos era sabido el amor que sentía por su hermana, quien hace unos años había tenido un accidente y había quedado en silla de ruedas. Hilda se hacía cargo de ella, aunque nos mostraba orgullosa los avances de Freya en su educación privada.  
  
  
Deje caer mi cabeza hacia atrás sobre el respaldo del asiento y lance un suspiro. Familia, todos tenemos una ¿Cierto? Mi única familia era mi padre, a mi madre no la llegue a conocer. Él no se volvió a casar, me educo para ser competitivo y hacer lo que fuese necesario para cumplir mis objetivos.  
  
  
Hace unos meses que ya no vivía conmigo, estaba en un asilo, no porque fuese viejo en sí, sino porque el Alzheimer se había apoderado de su mente. Olvidaba cosas, a penas y me reconocía, ya no era seguro que estuviese todo el día solo en casa. Recordaba a mi madre, pero no podía recordar cómo se enciende la estufa. Le llego muy pronto esa enfermedad, para un hombre tan vanidoso y orgulloso como él, lo mejor es que no sepa lo que le está pasando.  
  
  
No me siento culpable por sólo ir a verlo un día a la semana, yo sé que si la situación fuese a la inversa él no dudaría en meterme a algún lugar donde me atendiesen y él no tuviera que hacerlo. Fue mi maestro en la frialdad supongo.  
  
  
El taxi se detiene en una casa bastante grande, me bajo y toco el timbre de la puerta.  
  
  
-¿Quién? –me contestan por el alta voz.  
  
  
-Alberich Dahl, abogado Junior a la tutela de Hilda Arud.  
  
  
La puerta se abre y me sorprendo al encontrar al mismísimo jefe Hakurei, creí que era algún empleado.  
  
  
-Pasa –me dice en un tono que no se distinguir si es de cansancio o de tristeza.  
  
  
Vamos hacia la sala de estar y yo no dejo de sorprenderme por lo magnifico del lugar, la decoración es exquisita e incluso me doy cuenta de que la sala de estar posee un pianoforte.  
  
  
-Así que Hilda no pudo venir… -aquí estaba una de las razones de mis temores, que destituyeran a Hilda del caso.  
  
  
-No señor, hoy es cumpleaños de su hermana y…  
  
  
-Cumpleaños de Freya… lo olvide, hare que manden mañana un obsequio. Siendo así no la culpo por no presentarse hoy.  
  
  
Suelto un suspiro de alivio, él me sonríe y me invita a sentarme. Es hora de enfrentar mi segundo y tercer temor.  
  
  
-Deja las cosas sobre la mesita, hoy no tengo cabeza para revisar nada, lo veré mañana. –suspira y es cuando puedo notar cierto olor etílico. Ha estado bebiendo, miro hacia la mesita que tiene al lado y veo una botella de vodka. -¿Quieres un poco?  
  
  
-No gracias… -pero ya me estaba sirviendo un vaso ¿Qué podía hacer? Muchos matarían por estar en mi lugar bebiendo con el jefe ¿Qué me sucede? La tercera razón. Tomo el vaso y le doy un trago.  
  
  
Llevaba tiempo enamorado de Hakurei, al principio fue sólo admiración, pero poco a poco se fue transformando en algo más. A decir verdad, aunque he estado con hombres nunca me había enamorado de uno, pero él me hace temblar, literal y no literalmente. Es un hombre alto, de buen cuerpo para su edad, cincuenta y siete años. Me gana casi con treinta años y me hace temblar cual colegiala.  
  
  
Pasa sus dedos por su largo cabello, siempre sujeto en una coleta.  
  
  
-¿Algo en lo que le pueda ayudar? –digo instintivamente, se me ha predispuesto a ser servicial.  
  
  
-Por desgracia no. A no ser que sea con tu silencio.  
  
  
-Por supuesto. –y era en serio, no diría nada, no me apetecía y tampoco me arriesgaría.  
  
  
-La razón por la cual mi hermano no se ocupa del caso de la aseguradora es porque se está ocupando de mi divorcio. –me quede sorprendido- casi treinta años de matrimonio, nunca pudimos tener hijos, y me deja. –abrí los ojos, pero no dije nada- Al inicio pensé que sería sólo una aventura sin importancia, algún joven que no pasaría de ser el sugarbaibi, yo no he sido un santo, pero siempre la amé. Creí que regresaría, hace unas semanas que vino por sus cosas, me dijo que se iba, que se había enamorado de verdad y no había marcha atrás. Y así lo hizo, se fue con su mejor amigo, un hombre de mi edad que enviudo hace un par de años. No era un joven amante lo que ella tenía, era un hombre de mi misma edad. Eso me hizo recapacitar muchas cosas, me dio noches que sentía interminables de retrospectivas.  
  
  
Se quitó su anillo de casado y lo arrojo por ahí.  
  
  
Continuamos bebiendo, no solamente vodka sino brennivin también, estaba comenzando a sentirme ebrio a pesar de mi gran resistencia al alcohol.   
Él no lloro, ni la llamo. Sólo tomo.  
  
  
-¿Sabes? Ella me dijo que no es que no me ame, por increíble que parezca. Simplemente nunca estuve en los momentos que necesitaba. –su mirada estaba fija en un punto en particular- Siempre estuve trabajando, cuando nos dieron la noticia que no podríamos ser padres, tuve que regresar al trabajo por la tarde, cada aniversario llegaba tarde a las cenas, cada cumpleaños era mi secretaria o Mime quien compraba y mandaba el obsequio, a veces se iba sola de vacaciones por que “me surgía algo” y no voy a negar que tuve unas cuantas aventurillas por ahí, si bien ella sólo supo de una. Creo que le rompí el corazón incontables veces y al final ella encontró quien la cuidara mejor que yo, y yo… pues me quedo atrapado en lo mismo que construí.  
  
   
Decidió dejar el vaso de vodka y beber directo de la botella. ¿Qué decirle? Yo jamás me había casado, la relación más duradera que tuve fue en el instituto y duró un año.  
  
  
-Yo… -él alza la mirada y me ve directamente a los ojos, yo pierdo todo mi valor en ese instante y siento que mi sangre baja desde mi cabeza hasta mis pies. –Lo siento mucho.  
  
  
Su mirada es penetrante e indescifrable. Casi siento que pudiera escanear mi alma y ver lo más oscuro de mi ser. Aunque sé que eso es imposible ¿verdad?  
  
  
Toma otro largo trago y después me mira de nuevo.  
  
  
-Creo que ya es hora de irme…   
  
  
-Dime Alberich… ¿Cuántos años tienes?  
  
  
-Yo…  
  
  
-No importa.  
  
  
Yo solté un suspiro, pero él se levantó de su asiento y fue hacia mí. Y todo comenzó a dar vueltas en la habitación cuando me beso. Un beso etílico, a decir verdad. No sé si fue por ebriedad, por despecho o ambos, quizá por morbo. Pero me estaba besando.  
  
  
Bajo a mi cuello, yo aguantaba la respiración mientras la de él era sonora y acompañada de gruñidos, desanudo mi corbata y los botones de mi camisa se fueron abriendo uno a uno, los besos seguían ahora en mi clavícula. Yo sólo enterraba las uñas en uno de los cojines del sofá.  
Me quito el saco y la camisa de botones, así como la de resaque que solía usar debajo.  
  
  
-¿Es tu primera vez? –su mirada chocando con la mía, de nuevo. Supuse que me preguntaba por mi primera vez con un hombre.  
  
  
-No.  
  
  
-Bien.  
  
  
Siguió besando mi pecho y mi abdomen, yo estaba casi por completo tumbado en el sofá, el cojín en el cual había estado clavando mis dedos cayó al piso.  
Desabrocho mi cinturón y después mis pantalones, bajo un poco mi ropa interior y lo siguiente que supo mi cerebro fue que su boca estaba succionando mi verga. Podía ver su cabeza bajar y subir a un ritmo acompasado. Hakurei …. Mi jefe, el hombre que había admirado desde que hice mis prácticas en el bufete y que me había contratado después de graduarme, el cofundador de uno de los bufetes más renombrados de mi ciudad. Quise eyacular de sólo pensar eso.  
  
  
Cuando estuve a punto de hacerlo su boca dejo esa dulce tarea, creo que pude escuchar un gemido de inconformidad de mi parte y una leve risa por parte de él.  
  
  
Se había levantado del sofá y me miraba fijamente de nuevo ¿Seria que se había arrepentido y me diría que me largara?  
  
  
No lo hizo, en cambio se quitó el jersey de color claro que llevaba dejando a la vista su pecho y sus brazos, en la oficina siempre bromeábamos con que hacían el encantamiento de Munra para verse así con los trajes, pero ya veo que, si tienen buen cuerpo, digo son gemelos después de todo. Parece que Hakurei va al gimnasio.  
Cuando comienza a quitarse los pantalones es cuando finalmente reacciono a lo que estaba pasando, íbamos a tener sexo.  
Sentí que mi verga dio un respingo excitada, si bien mi cerebro a penas caía en la cuenta mi pene estaba listo y goteando a por lo que seguía.  
  
  
Se quitó los pantalones y al ver que yo no hacia movimiento alguno, me quito los míos. Estaba totalmente expuesto frente a él, y aunque él también lo estaba frente a mí, la sensación no era la misma. Me sentía sometido, de cierta forma.   
  
  
Se inclinó sobre mí y subió mi pierna izquierda sobre su hombro, sonrió ligeramente y me beso de nuevo, al separarnos sentí que algo húmedo tanteaba mi entrada, introdujo el primer dedo.   
¡Demonios! Si algo odiaba del sexo con hombres era que me metieran los dedos.   
Hakurei lo movía con delicadeza, profundizaba cada vez más mientras yo me removía en el sofá con una mezcla de repulsión y placer.  
Me retorcía y gemía un poco, no sabía cómo decirle que parase o si quería de verdad que lo hiciera.  
  
  
-¡Sólo métemela! –termine soltando antes de sentir una corriente eléctrica que viajaba por mi pierna y le hacía tener un pequeño espasmo. Me miro con extrañeza.- No me gusta que me follen con los dedos…  
  
  
No dijo nada, pero retiro el dedo y sentí algo más grande.  
Comenzó a entrar poco a poco, dándome tiempo a recibirlo sin dolor, que diferente era a los muchachitos con los que había estado, tan impacientes por entrar, tan brutos. No negare que yo mismo era así cuando tomaba el rol dominante.  
Cuando estuvo completamente dentro esperó un momento a que yo me acostumbrara a su tamaño, me acomodo mejor en el sofá y cuando lo inste a moverse, lo hizo.  
Arremetía contra mí con estocadas fuertes y firmes, sus gruñidos y mis gemidos comenzaron a escucharse por toda la estancia.   
  
  
Me sentía a punto de llegar, él se irguió sobre mi arremetiendo más fuerte, yo tuve el espacio que necesitaba para masturbarme, llegué antes que él salpicándolo con mi semen, él se vino con un gruñido fuerte de satisfacción.  
  
  
Después de eso fumamos un poco y bebimos más vodka, ahora sentados en el mismo sofá, solo cubiertos por la camisa en mi caso y el jersey en el suyo.  
  
  
Lo hicimos de nuevo al cabo de más o menos una hora, pero esta vez yo fui arriba de él, prácticamente me empalé en su miembro erecto a la vez que le jalaba el pelo. Me gusto más la segunda vez.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A la mañana siguiente desperté en una habitación desconocida, recordé la noche anterior y si no fuese porque mi celular sonaba me habría quedado sentado en la cama a cavilar sobre ello.  
  
  
Mis cosas estaban dispuestas sobre na silla al lado de un mueble con espejo, un tocador antiguo, quizá.  
Tome mi maletín y conteste el teléfono, la batería ya estaba por agotarse.  
  
  
-¿Aló?  
  
  
-¿Dónde estás? –mierda, era Hilda.- Hace una hora que debías haber llegado.  
  
  
-Yo… bueno… -sentí que una mano grande me quitaba el móvil.  
  
  
-Hola, Hilda. Soy yo, Hakurei. Disculpa que te haya robado a tu asistente sin decirte nada, anoche no pudimos avanzar mucho con los videos y el papeleo y le dije que volviera hoy temprano, el tiempo se nos ha ido. –escuche la voz de Hilda del otro lado de la línea y después se despidieron. Yo me quede plantado ahí frente a él con sólo un pantalón de pijama, él ya estaba vestido. Otro jersey ahora oscuro. –Puedes tomarte –prosiguió él- la mañana libre, dúchate si gustas, el desayuno está casi listo.  
  
  
Salió de la habitación. Me senté a la orilla de la cama a reflexionar, pero lo único que pude hacer fue soltar suspiro tras suspiro. Al final después de cinco minutos de mirar la alfombra me levanté y me metí a la ducha.  
  
  
Por lo que pude notar estábamos en la planta baja y el mobiliario del baño y la habitación era demasiado impersonal, debía ser el cuarto de huéspedes.  
  
  
Sentir el agua tibia recorrer mi cuerpo me dio paz y claridad mental. El aroma a hierbas del jabón y el champú hicieron el resto.  
Cuando Salí de ducharme me sentía mejor.  
  
  
Tuve que ponerme la ropa del día anterior, eso no me agrado mucho, tendría que ir a casa a cambiarme.  
Cuando Salí del cuarto anudándome la corbata llego a mi nariz el olor de comida caliente y café recién hecho. Entre al comedor y vi a Hakurei sentado a la cabeza de la mesa leyendo el periódico, una mujer le servía el café. Me quede congelado en mi sitio, me asuste y sorprendí un poco cuando ella me sonrió, pero cuando Hakurei le ordeno que me sirviese comprendí que era la empleada doméstica.   
  
  
No sabía dónde sentarme a la mesa, si me sentaba a un lado de él quizá sería como invadir su espacio personal y si lo hacía al otro lado de la mesa estaría ocupando un lugar que no me corresponde.  
  
  
-¿Qué esperas hijo? Siéntate –sin apartar su vista del periódico me indico con su cabeza el lugar a su derecha.  
  
  
Me senté y la mujer sirvió mi plato y mi taza de café, moría por probar ese delicioso y amargo soplo de vida llamado café.  
  
  
El desayuno transcurrió en silencio, creí que no podría pasar bocado, pero me termine todo lo del plato y tome dos tazas de café. Al terminar Hakurei su propio desayuno, finalmente bajo el periódico y me lo ofreció, me negué, no tenía cabeza para leerlo.  
  
  
-Supongo que tienes cosas que ir a hacer a tú departamento –asentí- Bien, déjame los papeles y los videos para revisarlos.  
  
  
-Muy bien.  
  
  
Y todo quedó zanjado escuetamente. Hice lo que me ordeno, y me fui despidiéndome con cortesía.   
De camino a casa en el taxi no pude pensar en otra cosa que no fuera lo que paso en ese sofá la noche anterior.  
  
  
Claro, en la oficina no fue lo mismo, Hilda me trajo de un lado a otro, investigando papeles, haciendo citas con el abogado de la otra parte, etcétera, en parte se lo agradecí, llegué tan cansado casa que dormí como piedra.  
  
  
Lo pesado en realidad vino al siguiente día, fue el comienzo del trabajo de Hilda hombro a hombro con Hakurei y en el cual yo fui requerido y no sólo para llevar el café, como había estado diciendo Mime, jaja, golpe bajo para el pelirrojo fastidioso.  
El caso en el que trabajábamos Hilda y yo anterior a este fue otorgado a Bud.  
Fui requerido hasta para ir a los tribunales, y claro que me sirvió, ver a Hilda y a Hakurei cual leones sobre su presa, no que la otra parte lo haya puesto fácil, para nada. Dieron su pelea. Todo parecía estar dividido cincuenta cincuenta, pero al final ganamos. Hubo una celebración con el cliente, a la cual fui invitado.   
Lo admito toda esa incorporación de mi figura al caso me dio justo en el ego, y gozaba de pasearme por el bufete y ufanarme de que iba por tal o cual cosa a la oficina de Hakurei, Mime siempre estaba ahí por lo que Hakurei y yo nunca pudimos conversar a solas. Las primeras veces que fui me moría de nervios, salía pálido y con él corazón desbocado y la boca seca. Mime se lo achaco a la presión y nerviosismo de trabajar con el jefe, mejor para mí que se burlara por eso a que sospechara lo que en verdad pasaba.  
  
  
Aunque las burlas no duraron mucho, Mime se retorcía cada vez que mi presencia era requerida para algo, lo cual se fue haciendo más frecuente y cuando se enteró que fui invitado a la fiesta y él no, dejo de hablarme por una semana.  
  
  
Y eso de ufanarme y contonearme por todo el Bufete era una delicia, que me detuvieran en algún rincón o me interrogaran en la cafetería o a la salida de la oficina del caso y responderles “es confidencial” me ocasionaba un placer casi indescriptible.  
Todos dijeron que había sacado al fin las garras y me había vuelto una perra, algo que sin duda también disfrute.  
  
  
Cada fin de semana fui con mi padre, excepto quizá uno o dos en los que no pude, para compensarlo le llevé un álbum de fotos de mamá, lo cual lo hizo muy feliz a mí a penas y me recordaba de vez en cuando. Prefería ver las fotos de mamá y susurrarle cosas.  
  
  
Después de todo el ajetreo del caso, me costó un poco volver a mi vida normal de casos más mundanos, al no tener la imponente presencia de Hakurei, las cosas parecían más livianas, aunque tal vez no lo fuesen.  
Todos habían vuelto a hablarme y comía con ellos todos los días, antes a veces comía en la oficina con Hilda o ella y yo en la de Hakurei.  
  
  
Todo había vuelto a la normalidad hasta una mañana.   
  
  
-Alberich… -escuche mi nombre y levante la vista topándome de frente con las facciones de Hakurei, me ahogue un poco con el café.  
  
  
-Dígame señor…  
  
  
-¿Esta Hilda? –detecte una leve sonrisa.  
  
  
-Sí, ¿Quiere que lo anuncie?  
  
  
-No.  
  
  
Entro a la oficina de Hilda, me tomo por sorpresa el verlo tan de repente, esa Sage, pero por un momento creí que era Hakurei. Estuvo unos minutos y después se marchó. Hilda me llamo después de eso.  
  
  
-Dime Hilda. –ella levanto su hermoso rostro y me miro de una forma que no supe interpretar.  
  
  
-Necesito que le lleves esos papeles a Hakurei, van de parte de Sage. La nueva dirección de Hakurei está escrita ahí, antes de terminar la jornada toma un taxi y ve.  
  
  
Me volvió a sonreír y llevo sus ojos al portátil en el cual comenzó a teclear.  
Trague saliva antes de tomarlos y decirle un “compermiso” antes de salir de ahí.  
  
  
Estuve nervioso toda la tarde ¿Qué pasara? No me preocupaban en lo más minimo los papeles, debía ser lo del divorcio de Hakurei, me preocupaba que pasaría con mi futuro ¿Me despediría? ¿Cómo pagaría el hogar de mi padre?  
Ni siquiera note cuando fue tiempo de partir hasta que Hilda me llamo por el interfon y me pregunto qué demonios hacia ahí cuando tenía un encargo que hacer. Fui a tomar un taxi como zombi, y casi tuve el impulso de rezar para no llegar.  
  
  
Ahora vivía en un conjunto de departamentos, un lugar más pequeño que su antigua casa, pero lujoso.  
Cuando llegamos a la entrada preguntaron por mi pase, el cual no traía, pero basto con mi nombre para que nos dejasen entrar. Al bajarme del taxi y comenzar a caminar hacia el edificio empecé a sentir la boca seca y una languidez en mis extremidades.  
  
  
Llegue y toque el timbre, Hakurei me abrió, llevaba un jersey tejido de color hueso lo salude y él me hizo espacio para que entrara.  
  
  
-Pasa –dijo con su voz calma, pero llena de la autoridad habitual.  
  
  
-Traigo los papeles que…  
  
  
No termine esa frase, Hakurei me tomo por los hombros y me beso, solté el maletín por acto reflejo y enterré mis dedos en sus hombros. Él profundizo el beso y me pego a la pared.  
Y dejo de importarme, si lo hacía por despecho, para experimentar o para sentirse joven. Lo importante era que lo tendría.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Fin.**


End file.
